Mobile devices have become an integral part of everyday life for many technology-savvy users. Mobile devices such as Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, media players, and even handheld gaming consoles can provide various communications services, such as email, telephone, and instant messaging. Many mobile devices can also provide video and internet capabilities, such as video conferencing, internet browsing, or data transfer and file sharing. Further, mobile devices can store a wealth of personal and communications data, such as a personal profile, contacts, address book, and personal calendar that users can access at any time, anywhere. Many mobile devices contain additional hardware or sensors to provide location awareness, orientation, state of motion, and information on a given surrounding environment. The network, multimedia, and personal data retention capabilities as well as portability of mobile devices make such devices ideal as a new platform for business telecommunications services that had traditionally been occupied by non-mobile PSTN landlines and computers.